Ludicrous
by Da DJ Jazzy
Summary: Meet family friends, Velvet and Scarlet! Their families and Sparkplugs have been friends over years and consider each other family as well. Well, when these two young adults visit them in Nevada, something unexpected had greeted them. AKA, the Cybertronians, Autobots and Decepticons. How will these two correspond in this new world? (Still G1 but in Modern Day!) Haitus
1. Goodbye is a Second Chance

**(Prologue):** Goodbye is a Second Chance

* * *

My reddish brown hair that hadn't been washed in days was covering my face. My jade eyes peered through the strands of hair and soon I realized where I was. I was in a cage, as if I was an rabid animal. Though, I did fire my pistols at the Cons, they did deserved it because they killed my father...those bastards! He was all I had left, and they had to take him away from me. That explains why I had the audacity to attack the Cons. But, it's not like me to back away from a fight. Guess you can call it craziness or brave. My guardian told me it was bit of both.

Oh no...

He must be worried sick or angry, but if you know the cruelty of the truth like me; I know that I am going to die. Oh how the truth can either fill your heart with happiness or, stab you right in your gut and add salt to the wound. My best friend and my guardian were about to feel the stab of despair and failure. My eyes squeezed shut to cancel my tears. I hate to make people I give my heart to feel pain. No one should feel the pain of loss but it's inevitable, inescapable, ineluctable...I absolutely hate that with all of my passion.

My eyes opened up as I heard a familiar voice that had triggered my anger like a spark to a flame. Yeah I consider my anger to fire. This voice was coming from a mech that I hated, the one who killed my father...Megatron.

"So, you're the Human Skywarp can't shut up about, hm?" Megatron asked me, I felt his optics search my body.

I tilted my head upwards at him with my blazing jade eyes. "Awww, really?" I asked right back with sarcasm. As if I was holding back my true emotions, sarcasm will be the only the thing that'll flow out of my mouth right now.

"Watch your tongue!" The lapdog Starscream scolded at me, but I don't pay attention to him. My severe, fiery gaze was fixed upon Megatron.

"Starscream! You have no permission to talk so shut up before I make you!" Megatron snapped harshly at Starscream, I'm one-hundred percent sure that had set the lapdog in his place.

Before I knew it, Megatron had commanded Soundwave to contact Optimus so they can all watch me die. I'm not sure how to take a hold on this...was I supposed to feel like my guardian is going to burst in here and rescue me? Was I supposed to feel terrified for my life? Was I supposed to feel...wait as second. None of those options sound like me. Well, there's only one thing I can truly do...wait the terrible waiting game of death.

 _ **[At the Autobot Base...]**_

Optimus was about to head out with his soldiers to retrieve their captive member until Teletran-1 picked up a transmission signal from Megatron, he answers it. The video feed shows Megatron, Skywarp and their captive Velvet in a cage. Megatron smirked then he spoke, "Hello Prime, missing your Human friend lately?"

Optimus immediately becomes alerted, "What's the meaning of this, Megatron?" He asked hurriedly.

Spike and Sparkplug eyes widen with fear as they watched the video feed. One of their lifelong friends is about to die in front of them and they can't do anything. The feeling of powerless almost makes them shudder.

"Killing dear Velvet in front of your very optics is what." Megatron replied with malevolence was found in his voice, it was clear as crystal and sharp like a pristine sword.

Optimus froze as he saw Skywarp raise his weapon to Velvet's head and spoke, doing his best to not sounding like he was pleading, "Megatron, don't do this..."

Megatron replied bitterly, "Can't stop it this, Prime. It's already too late to save the pathetic fleshing."

No one has ever saw this coming, one of their Human friends was going to get killed. And this was Velvet they captured, the Human who made the laid-back Jazz angry, the Human who showed no fear, the Human who was gentle and kind, the Human who one everyone's sparks with her humorous attitude. The Human who captured his spark in her hands, and her heart fell into the servos of his.

Velvet saw her life flash through her eyes, all of the memories come back in her vision and just seems life itself had stopped in place as she saw Skywarp's weapon come to life when the laser shot out of the nozzle. Everyone shouted, screamed but it was all silence to Velvet as her heart had stopped and watched the laser come towards her like slow motion.

She knew that this was the end...

Jut before the end of her days, Velvet said this last sentence that echoed her brain. "I love you guys...I love you...never forget."

The like that Velvet that everyone knew had been vaporized into thin air, silence had filled the rooms. It seemed like Megatron was laughing but no Autobot heard anything as their sparks sunk with failure, horror, despair, somber and numbness. All of those feelings combined had their sparks engulfed in grief, as if they were drowning with those emotions. A few bots had fell to their knees and let the pained tears flow down their faces like waterfalls. Some bots wailed loudly and clutched to one and other for support. Some bots roared with anger and slammed their fists to the ground. Some bots stood there with emotionless faces, but tears was filling their optics. Now they will never forget how to feel like to lose the one they supposed to take care of...protect them.

* * *

 _"Grief is like the ocean; it comes on waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim." -Vicki Hamson._

* * *

 **BOOM! There's the prologue for ya! This whole story is actually a RP me and my friend RoboDork67 have created and I figured, "It deserves a story." So, why not?**

 **Yes, this is a depressing chapter...but it will get better!**

 **Also, there will be heated moments in the story but no "M" things because I simply don't write that!**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed and see you next time!**

 **Bai!**


	2. Something Important (Authors Note)

Hey guys, just want to let you all know I'm very sorry for not updating any stories. I'm going through a lot right now and it's not pretty. I'll do my very best to update soon but in the meanwhile, I'm just putting everything on haitus. I'm hoping I'll get out of this trance soon...my thoughts haven't been kind to me lately.

Thank you for reading this and understanding...

See you next time.


End file.
